New Maze Runner
by Henry Wu
Summary: The runners and the people from outside the city had attecked the headquarters of Wicked, after that night of fighting all the force from Wicked are completely destoryed. The survivers biuld thier own village in the ruins of the city. They think the threaten are all gone, becasue the Wicked is gone. But they don't know how strong the disease is, it is still spreading, evolving...
1. Chapter 1

New Maze Runner

Chapter I

Under the sound of the guns and fire, the city got destroyed in the chaos. The city once glorious, now has devour by the fire. More and more rioters run to the gate into the city with immoderately: this rebellion seems to be the party for them on the roads. They shoot the bullets their weapons on. Inside the city rioters runs rampant on the roads.

The disease is still spreading, it involved. The people who is not the antibody will were carrying the disease immediately. But it will not destroy you right after it infected them. However, it is much faster than the level one disease. Almost after every minute there will be a new infected person. The population from each team both decreased very fast. Not only because the injuries and death. There is still people die caused by disease. Usually the rioters, most of the rioter has taking the disease before the attacked the city.

In the headquarters of Wicked, all the heads of the experiment including Ave Paige sit together in the office. After a serious silence Ave Paige start to speak: "I underestimated him. I really underestimated Tomas. "Then she stands up walk to the window with a glass full of liquid on her hand. The war is continued more and more buildings fall by the attack from quarks. But it seems like the army from Wicked are almost all died, because the gunfire become less and less. After huge explosion went down, the whole city turns into a dead silence that has never been before. "I think it is almost time, soon rioters will run into this building and destroy everything they hate and kill everyone they see. " sSaid Ave Paige, she goeswent back to her chair and said: "so I guess we lost. Tomas really make us loss so mess. Now I officially declare that experiment failed and ourus experimental group will now be dismissed. You may leave to room now, but I believe if you go out from this building, quarks will not to forgive you easily." "So, what can we do?, Wwe can't just sit here and waitwhat for the rioters to kill us, if we got caughtcaptured by rioters and they will still have tortured us to death," said the manager on the third seat. The doctor said: "umm that is a good question. But I have already prepared. As you see there is a glass in front of you, in this glass it is the to Toxicant for you to liberate." After the word everybody's face suddenly turns white, just like the face of zombies. Cannot see any colors on the skin. They look at each other eyes to eyeseyeballs to eyeballs, but no one is daring to touch the glass or speak a word. Just after a few minutes, it comes a big explosion noise from the first floor. The last line of defense had been break through. Suddenly the light in the building all turned off under the red light the alarm bell start ringing in a loud noise. Then a man in suit stand up. His face looked nervous and angry, the sweat on his forehead is floating down drop by drop from cheek to chin. Then he starteds to speak: "I choose to drink this potion rather then get caught by those violent barbarians out there. They will treat us is not even better than animals." With this he holds up the glass and cried: "Wicked is good", then he finished the whole cup. Suddenly his limbs all relaxed, and it cannot hold his body any more so hehis fall on his seat and never move or speak again. The atmosphere in the room has change a little bit, like there is not only fear left. Then another two people stand up with the glass and then more and more until everybody stand up including doctor Ave Paige. Then she starts to speak: "Thank you for all of you who pay your attention in this experiment. I appreciate everything you do in here, but seems like our time is up maybe the world need a new leader to rule it." There are tears coming out from some people. But everyone is still very serious, they raise up their cup high above their head, to show they are about to drink it. And then everyone called out the words that engrave in their mind: "Wicked is good!" Even as the sound of one's voice has died away they open their mouth put the glass close to the mouth. The liquid float into their mouth then to the throat then down to the stomach. The toxic liquid starts to erode their body after a while they all falls. Maybe the death is the best cure in the disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The next morning the city has been destroyed, breakage and dust is everywhere in the city. Smoke didn't spread away, so the city still covers under the dust looks like the city of fog. The smell of flame and powder can be smelled in anywhere. In the center of the city which is the headquarter of Wicked. I. Front the building there is a plaza. All the people get together, including Tomas and rest of his team, but it is not the original number anymore. Newt get infected last night the team don't have enough time to save him, so he turned and Tomas must kill him, Teresa get killed by the missile from rioters, they explode the building Teresa in and the whole building buried her. Losing a comrade and a friend is two different feelings, losing a comrade will make you feel guilty. Now runners don't know what to do next, even Tomas don't know what is the next step. His eyes are blurred, he looks as weak as an eighty years old man. Tomas and his teammates are standing between the quank army. They look very different in these people, because all the rioters are excited with their victory. The hold their weapons rushed to the stage in the square, because there will be an assembling there soon. Lawrence will be standing up there and do a speech. All the people are crazy about Lawrence, he is the governor in the outside city, he is also the one who collect people and start the rebellion.

After about 10 minutes everybody are in the plaza, they stand close to each other all looking in front to the stage. The stage is just a piece of rock from the ruins, but it is taller than the crowd. There are two simple handmake loudspeaker on each side of the stage. Then soon Lawrence walk on the stage with a microphone in his hand. He is still wear the blue T-shirt, the only difference on his dressing is he use an iron mask to cover the right side of his face, the place that get infected, that looks like a quank. Then he starts to speak: "It is a great honor to stand here and speak in front of so many people. I need to thank you guys that help me to start this rebellion. And then finally we successes, so give a round of applause to yourself, congratulation. We have spent five years outside the door and organized so many attack to the city. Just last night, we have killed the evilest group in the world, they said they will create a cure and save people from death. At first, we trusted them at first, we give then manpower and fund from our own pocket to subsidize them. But what they have given back it is even worse than given nothing back. Look, what they have done, they build up those high walls and the weapons to suppress us and they also capture the kids from us and throw them into a maze doing some inhuman experiment!" the people all effect by this speech they cried and yell apply colors to draw the atmosphere. After people's uproar he start to speak again: "so today we will be whipped out every power from Wicked on Earth!" after his word two soldiers grab two people up to the stage. They both looks in rags, there are a lot of injure on their body, looks like they have been tortured before they come up. The blood dropped from their body they look tired and weak. "These two men are flunky of the wicked, we capture them from the war. We all knows the people we hate the most from wicked is the doctor and the soldiers. Soldiers captured the kids and doctor do experiment to them. so now I we will be kill those two in public." Then two executioners walk up with knifes in their hands. They stand beside the prisoners and let then kneel. The prisoners don't look afraid, maybe it is because they have been beat so hard that cannot think well. In the slogan the executioners raise their knife high. The sun shine light the blade which makes it dazzle in the crowed. With the word "chop!" the blade goes hard and fast on to their necks. Then the head flied away, blood float down from their body to legs and then ground, soon heap up in to a red river then the body fall into the blood. In the cheers of people, the assembling ended.


End file.
